


Envy and Flaunt

by eunaru



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *Threesome*MH x JR and LYM x JR*Intense (maybe?) Sex content*Written in Chinese





	Envy and Flaunt

只穿著寬大的短袖棉T，跪在床上手攬著彎著腰的黃旼炫的脖子專心的跟對方交換親吻，雖然對方的手一點都不安分的伸進他的上衣下擺裡撫弄著他的肌膚，從背部滑到腰間，在富有彈性的臀上捏揉了幾下。

「今天早餐吃了培根？」  
「嗯，煐岷幫我叫的客房服務……啊啊，旼炫不要碰那邊」  
「很敏感呢」

黃旼炫也慢慢坐在床邊，接著把人壓在床上，金鍾炫自然而然的張開腿納著他，黃旼炫伸手撫弄著金鍾炫的脆弱，金鍾炫哼了一聲，推了他一下。

「昨天玩的還開心嗎？嗯？」黃旼炫撫過翕動的穴口。  
「嗚，旼炫不要在這邊」金鍾炫伸手擋住自己的下身，但是被抓起來放在頭上。  
「不要呢，我想現在就抱你」  
「啊……這是煐岷的房間吶……」

已經被手指探入的蜜穴歡迎著入侵者，稍微用口水潤滑一下後，稍微解開褲頭就直接進入。

「煐岷的房間？你還是我的人呢」黃旼炫慢慢把慾望填入，雙手撐在金鍾炫身體兩側，瞇著眼說著。  
「旼炫、嗯……」金鍾炫無可奈何討好似的送上自己的吻，同時緊張著剛剛就走進浴室就還沒出來的林煐岷什麼時候會出來。

一大早就有人敲著房門，金鍾炫到林煐岷起身才醒來，擔心或許是對方公司的經紀人，還在思考要怎麼辦才好，但是只套著寬鬆上衣連內褲都沒有的自己實在很難解釋什麼，結果走過來的是黃旼炫。

林煐岷做好準備從浴室出來就看到如此畫面，他有聽到這對情侶前半段的對話，但是沒有聽到之後，金鍾炫一看到他出來立刻害羞的轉過頭，漂亮的腿張的開開的納著黃旼炫，腳趾舒服地蜷曲著。黃旼炫到一段落就把人拉起來，拍了拍金鍾炫的臀要他坐到腿上，金鍾炫摀住臉表示不要，但是黃旼炫在他耳邊說著什麼，金鍾炫才伸手扶著黃旼炫的慾望坐了下來，林煐岷嚥了一口水，靠近了昨晚他跟金鍾炫纏綿的床。

「怎麼樣阿？煐岷，是不是覺得鍾炫更漂亮更會了？」  
黃旼炫慵懶的問著，同時捏了捏金鍾炫的屁股，金鍾炫埋在他的肩窩害羞的無法繼續動作，但是還是努力的搖了幾下。

「嗯…是阿，胸還變得更大更好揉了呢」  
林煐岷坐了下來，反擊著，從背後隔著衣服捧著金鍾炫的胸膛，一點也沒有誤差的揉上他的乳尖，金鍾炫驚訝的回頭，同時被偷了個香，黃旼炫挑了眉。

「你喜歡這樣吧？鍾炫？興奮的把我咬的更緊了呢？」  
「真的呢，漂亮的分身都流水了」  
「嗚、不要，你們兩個不要這樣……！」

被黃旼炫扣著腰用力頂弄了幾下，黃旼炫就抽出慾望，讓鍾炫跪趴下來重新進入，抬起頭就碰到林煐岷同樣鼓起的檔部，金鍾炫完全不知道如何是好，身後的快感又來的很快，終究是了解自己身體的男人，男人的手同時也玩弄著他的慾望，一下就被擺弄至高潮，還沒喘息完就被塞入另一個慾望，金鍾炫驚恐的看著林煐岷，但是認命的含住，體內的慾望還硬地不得了，金鍾炫忍不住往後蹭了一下，就被黃旼炫狠狠打了屁股，可憐兮兮的吐出口中的分身回頭看了對方，脆弱的慾望又灑了一點出來，內壁又再度收縮，黃旼炫舒服地嘆了一口氣。

接著被林煐岷拉著手放在分身上，乖巧地努力套弄，但是仍然敵不過後頭的攻勢。

才剛剛被射完，金鍾炫就被林煐岷抱了起來，感覺還有東西流到大腿，但是羞恥的什麼都說不出口，就跨坐在另一個男人的腿上再次被進入，黃旼炫伸手脫掉了他的衣服，金鍾炫搖著頭，但是只是徒勞無功。

「你看你，又自己擺起腰了？」黃旼炫靠在金鍾炫的肩頭，玩味地說著，「我就這麼滿足不了你？」  
「不是的……阿、」乳尖被玩弄著，脆弱的慾望也是，金鍾炫被兩個男人搶著接吻，雙腿因為快感跟害羞抖動著，被兩個人一起疼愛是第一次，很快又再度高潮，儘管射精了，才休息一下下，還是被林煐岷硬是掐著腰頂弄著，手還被黃旼炫牽著，又被弄了很多精液進去。

被擺到床上時，再度被黃旼炫壓在身下時，金鍾炫搖著頭拒絕著，但是膝蓋還是被分開，落在嘴上卻是黃旼炫溫柔的吻，不知道是覺得委屈還是羞愧，金鍾炫噘起嘴就落下淚來。

林煐岷有點慌張的立刻說著對不起，是自己太過分，硬是要鍾炫來陪自己，以後不會強迫鍾炫了。

「嗚，不是的、不是的……啊阿，旼炫不要…！！」

被撫弄著會陰，金鍾炫夾緊了自己的雙腿，舒服地全身的顫抖著，接著又被黃旼炫抱著起身，金鍾炫不安的攬著黃旼炫的脖子，原本跪坐的雙腿被更加分開，黃旼炫看著金鍾炫脹紅的乳尖跟不穩的雙腿，還有微微翹起的慾望跟下身的混亂，滿意的啄了啄金鍾炫的唇，伸手又刺激著金鍾炫柔軟的內壁。

「嗚……不要、這樣會有東西、流出來……」  
「沒關係，等下給你更多」  
「這樣好丟臉、嗚…」

林煐岷試探性的插入，接著頂弄了幾下，接著退出，黃旼炫朝著暫時與自己同夥的男人點點頭，換自己捧起金鍾炫的臀進入了幾次，金鍾炫哼著搖著頭說不要，但是兩個男人還是如此輪流享受著。

偶爾深入偶爾淺淺的只在穴口逗弄，金鍾炫瞇起雙眼，雙腳腳趾都蜷曲著，不自覺說出好舒服之類的混亂話語，讓兩人更加興奮，不知道是因為都沒刺激到令鍾炫舒服的地方還是如此，金鍾炫給他們的吻變得更加纏人。

脆弱的慾望被煐岷握在手裡，柔軟的內壁被黃旼炫開發著，乳尖因為連續的高潮一直腫脹著，也被兩人玩弄著。

「鍾炫真的好厲害呢」  
「還是好緊對吧？昨天也被做了很多次不是嗎？」

金鍾炫拒絕回答的吻住黃旼炫，但是卻收緊內壁不想讓黃旼炫出去，黃旼炫又笑了。

「這麼饞哪，整個嵌住了呢？」

但是還是狠心的抽出，換林煐岷故意在穴口戳弄著。

「讓我去、拜託、讓我射……啊啊…真的會壞掉的……！」  
發顫的雙腿再也支撐不下去，金鍾炫跌坐在床上，黃旼炫立刻摟住金鍾炫，擦著他的眼淚，林煐岷再度擔心的摸了摸金鍾炫的頭，問著還好嗎？還好嗎？

原本以為黃旼炫會把勃發的慾望放入，結果卻把位子讓給他，林煐岷看著躺在床上大腿無力的張開的金鍾炫，儘管脆弱但是卻激起施虐慾？他在對方耳邊說了聲對不起後，便狠狠抽插著，他真想這麼做，金鍾炫平常那誰也不在乎的態度對誰都好的模樣實在令他很著急，但是唯有在黃旼炫懷裡是隻溫順乖巧的小狗狗，真是太令人嫉妒了，就算只有這瞬間，還是有擁有他的錯覺。

林煐岷填滿金鍾炫後，黃旼炫把有點哭累的人抱了起來，說了借用一下浴室就把金鍾炫抱了進去，林煐岷只想著金鍾炫那站不穩的模樣一定很惹人憐，還有白濁會從雙腿之間流出，可惡。

光是想到金鍾炫或許在黃旼炫面前才有的，他看不到的模樣，令他非常嫉妒。

Fin..?

然而金鍾炫被黃旼炫帶到浴室後，立刻摟住男朋友的脖子討吻著，黃旼炫無奈的親著，把人抱起來放在洗手台上又做了一下。

「只喜歡旼炫」  
「嗯」  
「真的只喜歡你……」  
「我知道」

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝餅提供靈感🌹🌹  
> 感謝現實如此美好（？


End file.
